


i'm crashing into you

by moncheriz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody loves Peter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Nurse Steve, Past Relationship(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teacher Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncheriz/pseuds/moncheriz
Summary: In which Thor and Steve fall in love in an unlikely occasion.(I promise I'll make a better summary)





	1. Chapter 1

"Steve, could you please pick up Peter from school? Tony and Pepper are away for the week on a business trip, and I'm stuck here at the hospital." Stephen asked through the phone. Steve was really doing nothing so picking up his friends' son was no bother to him.

"Sure, let me get going." He said as he put a jacket on. "I'll come pick him up when I can, there's just so much going on at the hospital." Stephen said with an exhausted sigh.

"Peter could stay with me the night if that's okay, It's friday and I still have some of his clothes from last time." He said trying to ease the man's worries about his child. There was silence on the other line until Stephen spoke again.

"Are you sure about that? I mean aren't you working tomorrow?" He asked.

Steve thought about and it was fine, he worked the night shift tomorrow and he could've easily dropped the kid at home, so that was settled.

"I work the night shift tomorrow, so I can drop him off in the afternoon, again if you're okay with it." He said a small smile on his face.

"Okay I'll call when I'm free here, you're heaven sent Steve have I ever told you that?" His friend said, he chuckled at that.

Stephen trusted Steve with his kid; he knew the guy ever since he met Tony and if Tony did he couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't.

Ever since Peter was born, Steve immediately bonded with child, spoiling him even thought he wasn't a very demanding kid the few things he wanted Steve bought them for him.

Although he wasn't his only "uncle" or "aunt", Uncle Steeb and Aunt Nat were his favorites.

"Yes, you and Tony do a lot of time, anyway I should get going now before I'm late, bye." He said as he got ready.

"Bye Steve, I'll call you when I'm free and tell my little spider I miss him."

"Will be done."

Took his car keys and walked out of his apartment.   
The rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow and Steve wouldn't have thought it would be raining so much considering the fact that just hours before it was a sunny day.

Thankfully he had a spare umbrella in the trunk of his car, so Peter wouldn't get wet on the little walk from the school entrance to his car. He loved Peter just as if he was his and it wouldn't sit well with him if something happened to him.

So after pulling up in front of the school and took out the umbrella, once he found the little boy he was greeted with a tight hug from him.

"Uncle Steeb!" the child called out.

When he was younger the boy couldn't properly spell Steve's name but it was adorable, nevertheless, and it stuck to him.

"Hey Petey, let's get to the car before you get cold." They rushed to the car. Peter started talking about his day at school, everything he did and especially his new teacher who he was very fond of from what he's been hearing.

The boy was extremely smart for his age but that shouldn't have come out as a surprise, Tony Stark was his father after all.

"Wanna get a hot chocolate and play games when we get home?" The blond suggested and the kid's face immediately lit up in excitement as he heard those words leave Steve's mouth.

"Yes!"

The drive was filled with jokes, giggles and talking, so he was a bit startled as Peter went from talking about the latest episode of his favorite cartoon to yelling a name and begging Steve to look outside.

"What?" Steve had asked confused by the rapid change in subject and excitement from the boy.

"Uncle Steeb that is Thor! My teacher, look." He said pointing out of the window.

It was kind of blurry, because of the downpour, but if someone had paid enough attention they could make out the man's figure. He was tall, broad shoulders and long blond hair. He was trying to protect himself from the water with a bag he carried, needles to say it was all in vain.

Now Steve wasn't the type to give strangers a ride, but Peter knew the man.

He kept pointing out how, he was cold and would fall ill if he stayed outside. He knew Peter was guilt tripping him and hell it was working.

"What if we gave Thor a ride too?" He asked, Peter jumped on his seat giddy and excited as he said. "Yes! Can he have chocolate with us too, please please please?"

The child pleaded with puppy eyes and he really couldn't resist but he still had to think about it, that man was still a stranger to him after all.

"I'll think about it, okay?" and that meant yes for Peter.

"Now go back so I can let him in little man."

Peter unbuckled his seat belt as he swiftly moved to the backseat through the space between the driver's and the passenger's seat.

Steve was still hesitant about the whole situation, but he couldn't leave the man there, especially not when he could've done something to help him. He drove closer to the man and rolled the window down.

"Hey, you need a ride?" Steven asked, the man looked perplexed for a minute before he noticed Peter in the back waving at him and sent a small smile his way.

"As long as it doesn't bother you." Thor, Steve had learned his name, said. "No worries, get it in."

As soon as he got in Peter called him rather loudly Steve would say. "Thor!"

Steve didn't mind accompanying the man home, not at all. He didn't mind the man's long blond mane, he didn't mind how the wet white shirt clung unto his defined muscles, with a body that could've easily put greek statues to shame, and how hard he was trying not to stare.

But Peter seemed to mind Steve's spacing out, though. "Uncle!" the boy called out. "Uhm what were you saying kiddo?" Steve asked. "I said Thor is the best teacher ever, talks to us with really really old words." Peter said giggling, Steve looked at the man with a quizzical look on his face as he quickly glanced at the man. Thor on the other hand tried to hide the creeping redness on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I'm fairly getting accustomed to the language and culture here." He said with a small smile on his face, and Steve for a brief moment thought he was the most beautiful human on earth, for only a brief moment, though.

"By the way I'm Steven Rogers, but everyone call me Steve." Steve said eyes still fixed on the road as he introduced himself.

"I'm Thor Odinson, my pleasure meeting you Steven."

Steve's mind drifted for a minute, no one beside his mother ever called him Steven, It's not like he didn't like it but everyone just stuck to call him Steve even Bucky and Natasha his best friends, but he didn't mind weirdly enough he liked it.

It wasn't until he was driving that he remembered he didn't even ask Thor where to drop him off and he was already close to home.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't even ask you where to drop you off." Steve said before getting cut off by the other man."It was kind enough of you to offer me a ride, I could call my sister or one of my friends it's absolutely fine." Thor said.

Steve felt guilty for taking the man even further away from home and dumb for not asking where he should've dropped him in the first place, that's until he had an idea.

"Look, what if we go to my place, you can get dried up and I'll even make you a cup of chocolate to make up for my mistake and give you a ride home." Steve offered with a smile, he could hear Pete's exclamation of victory from the back. Although the man was still a stranger, Steve felt such a positive aura radiating from him.

Thor seemed not to care about anything else but the man's smile or the fact that he wasn't going home alone as he has been usually doing for the past months after everything that happened with Jane.

He nodded at Steve's offer accepting it, feeling warm in the middle of his chest, despite the wetness of his clothes he felt warm.

"So I get you're not from here, right?" Steve asked peaking at the other man through the corner of his eyes.

"You're correct, me and my family we're originally from Norway. My parents are still there but my brother and I moved here."

By the time they arrived at his place, the rain had calmed down and Peter could walk in the apartment complex without getting too wet. Silence fell upon them as soon as Peter had asked Steve to let him play with his phone, Steve complied, gently handling the little boy the phone who happily took it.

They got in the elevator, still in silence, Steve thought to himself, he was the one who invited him after all so he might as well engage in a conversation with him.

"What made you move to America out of everywhere else?" Steve asked, he didn't realize that maybe his question might have been inappropriate and he tried to apologize. "That's if you're okay talking about it." He added.

Thor chuckled lightly and for a second he asked himself if he sounded this beautiful while chuckling then how charming he must've been when he laughed.

But it was just a quick thought.

"Don't fret Steven; it's okay. I felt like I was in need for a change." He said. Something in his voice made Steve believe there was more to it than it wanted to let believe, but it was okay with Steve they were still strangers to each other after all.

"That's cool we all need change sometimes." Steve replied with a reassuring smile.

The elevator stopped at Steve's floor and he quickly fished the key from his pocket opening his apartment's door.

"You can leave your shoes at the door; there's a spare pair of crocs, or you could just walk barefoot, suit yourself." Steve said as he opened the door.

Once he took off his and Pete's jackets and shoes, he put on his slip-on while the child roamed barefoot in the living room.

"Now let's solve this problem, follow me." Steve said chuckling as he pointed at Thor wet clothes.

Thor followed Steve to his bedroom as Peter was settled in the living room watching TV, the man's room a deep shade of blue with the white furnitures placed in a meticulous order and some beautiful bright paintings contrasting against the dark background. Some of these paintings were just landscapes, while other were portraits of people, he did recognize one of Peter as a babe wrapped and it was beautiful.

The king sized bed perfectly made up and placed in the middle of the room.

Steve bent over to retrieve a towel from one of the bottom drawers and it was really hard for Thor to refrain from looking at the man's behind.

It's not that Thor has never thought of a man that way, ever since he was a kid he was always told that it didn't matter who he loved, and as a teenager encouraged to freely explore his sexuality. Of course he had his fair share of experience with both men and women alike but he was fresh out of a breakup and he didn't want to hit on a man who was kind enough to offer his hospitality.

When he finally looked at Steven, the man was standing tall in his height with a towel and a blue t-shirt; it did surprise him though that the other blond was kind enough to lend him a shirt.

He definitely had a liking for the color blue, Thor thought to himself.

"Here's a towel so you can get dried up and a change of shirt, I'm sorry if it's too tight, it's the only one I could find that would be your size or at least close to it." He said, Thor nodded and was on his way out of the room when he remembered he didn't ask Steve where the bathroom was.

Steve seemed to be reading his mind or his facial expression, as he immediately directed him to the bathroom.

"Out of the room the third door on your left." He said with a shy smile.

Thor head to the bathroom, he took his shirt off first thing and dried his damp hair, shirtless and trying to dry up his hair Thor realized that his pants were wet, he could manage to stay in them but he wasn't really fond of wetting Steven's floor.

Moments after Steve opened the bathroom door was greeted by the view of a very shirtless Thor. Steve wasn't the type to be speechless, but sight of the other man's bulging muscles he felt his mouth run dry. It was like staring at a greek statue, he'd admit he wasn't bad himself he thought of himself as a good-looking guy but the man standing tall in front of him was gorgeous.

Realizing that he was spacing out he shook his head and gave Thor what he actually came here for. "I figured out your pants were wet too so here's a pair of sweatpants." Steve said, trying to ignore how his face was getting hotter with each second passing.

"thanks," Was all that left Thor's mouth, right after Steve closed the other and gave the other man his privacy, now back against the wall trying to regain his composure he asked himself,

_What the hell just happened in there?_

Finished changing, Thor was out of the bathroom he followed Peter and Steve's voices which ultimately led him to the living room where Steven sat on the couch with the TV remote and a channel playing some cartoons.  
Steven finally noticed the other man's appearance and smiled at him as he stood up. "Pete, I'm going to make chocolate, wanna join me?"

"Soon!"

Thor smiled back at the other blond before he went with him to the kitchen.

"Would you tell me about yourself?" Thor asked sitting at the table.

"There's nothing much to say about me. I'm a nurse I work with Stephen, Peter's father."

"What are you your interests?" Thor found himself asking again.

"Well I love drawing; most of them are sketches, though, but it has been something I enjoyed particularly since I was a kid." He said as he started taking out mugs and the ingredients for hot chocolate.

Peter decided to chime in plopping the seat next to Thor's with Steve's phone still in his tiny hands and wearing the cutest smile on his baby face.

"Yes! Uncle Steeb draws and he's so so good, he's the best!" The kid said. Steve got close to him and ruffled his dark brown hair, Peter was quick turning into a giggling mess trying to get his uncle hand off his head. Steve planted a kiss on Peter's forehead before going to back to making chocolate.

Thor looked at that interaction so fondly, it was so heartwarming to see a certain familiarity between the man and the kid, the way Steven knew how to make a smile appear on the kid's face, the little ways of showing affection. The bond they had was so pure, something resembling the love between a parent and their child.

Thor smiled when moments later a mug filled with steamy hot chocolate was placed in front of him. "here," Steve said as he gave the other man the mug.

"Would it be a bother to you if I asked to see them, the sketches you were speaking off?"

Thor seemed particular invested in the conversation as it continued, sipping on the hot chocolate as he listened to Steve talk about his sketches, what they were, who he drew and his inspirations and Steve couldn't help but blush when he noticed, it had been long since someone genuinely listened to him speak about himself or what he liked doing in his spare time, beside his friends.

"Gladly." He said making his way out of the room.

When he came back, he had a sketchpad in his hands, giving it to Thor. As the man opened it and browsed through it, he couldn't help but remain amazed by the other man's talent and precision in his art; they were some very fine piece of work indeed.

"You are a very skillful artist Steven." Thor said as he still looking through the pages of the sketchpad. "Nah it's really nothing serious." Steve said as he scratched the back of his neck with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Peter seemed happy at the fact that his teacher liked his uncle's drawings. "See, I told you he's amazing, I want to draw just like him." Thor smiled at the kid's words and brushed the hair falling on his forehead.

"You sure will little one."

***

Thor ended up staying for dinner, despite Thor protesting that it wasn't necessary but Steve insisted on him staying; and he really couldn't say no to the man's pleading blue eyes.  
As the three kept entertaining each other with talks, laughs and board games, time passed by and it was getting late as well as time to put Peter to sleep.

Steve offered to drive Thor home and bring Peter with him since he couldn't really leave him home alone.

The drive was filled with laughter and small talks and the air became significantly more comfortable unlike the drive to Steven's place. As he stopped where Thor told him to, Steve couldn't help but notice how big Thor's house was.

"Is that your your house?" Peter asked beating Steve to it.

Thor scratched the back of his neck, as he was slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, it was a gift from my father."

Steve fell quiet while he parked properly in front of the house, Peter kept talking to Thor about his favorite cartoons and Thor telling him about the ones he grew up with and Steve simply smiled at the both of them.

Thor started to unbuckle his seat belt, he turned towards Steve and said. "I had a marvelous time with you and Peter. I'm grateful for your help and your hospitality."

Feeling his cheek heat up Steve lowered his gaze with a small smile forming on his lips.

"It was nothing really, I'm glad I was helpful." He replied.

"Until next time then, I will see you on Monday." Thor said still smiling and tickling little Peter in the back who burst out laughing.

"Until next time." He replied as he watched Thor get out of the car and towards his house, but before he got in to face a very questioning Loki, Thor remembered that he still had Steven's clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not the only one that thinks there's something going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grateful for anyone who spent their time reading leaving kudos and all, I appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter

Reminiscing about the past day, he inevitably ended thinking about what had happened while tucking Peter to bed. The little boy looked happier it had he was glad about it, he placed a goodnight kiss on the child's head before exiting the guest room. It was only when he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and head to bed he realized Thor had taken his clothes he borrowed and left his.

Steve shook his head and mentally noted to himself that he should wash them along with his laundry, just so they were clean when he gave them back to Thor; whenever that was going to happen. Smiling softly at the idea of meeting the foreign man again, Steve finished with his night routine before going to bed.

***

That morning Steve woke up to the sound of metal falling on the floor, his eyes still heavy and sleepy but he quickly wore his slip ons and walked out of his room to find out what was going on.

He checked the guest room where Peter was sleeping but all that was there was a pile of sheets on an unmade bed, which only meant the kid had woken up before him.

"Peter?" Steve called out, slowly walking out of the room. There was no answer from the child but just giggles comingfrom the kitchen area. Worried about the probability that the child was somehow messing around in the kitchen with very dangerous equipments, he walked faster trying his best not to think about the worst, until he was face to face with Peter and Bucky, his best friend, his shoulder length hair tied up in a bun and wearing an apron above his grey t-shirt.

The two were busing themselves making, he could tell from the smell and the flour smeared across both the child and the man's face, pancakes.

"Looks like we woke him up." Bucky said smiling, Peter giggled again and climbed down the stool he was standing from, helping his best friend and ran towards him.

"Good morning!" the kid exclaimed with much glee, as he wrapped his tiny arms around Steve, who smiled as he brushed off the hair falling on his forehead and wiping the flour off his cheeks. "Morning munchkin."

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Steve asked with Peter trailing behind him. He just watched has his best friend maneuvered with the kitchen tools and the ingredients. He wasn't much of a breakfast guy to begin with, a cup of coffee was enough for him and on the weekends when he felt like it he added slices of toasted bread and that was it for him.

Although whenever he had Peter around, he made sure his breakfast was substantial and healthy as it could've consisted in waffles or pancakes, fruit juice, fruits, or eggs and bacon.

"Had the morning off so I decided to come visit my best friend, there's nothing wrong with that. You left your spare keys at my place, remember?" He said with a smug grin on his face, and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's antics and take the dangling keys from his fingers.

"That's a very inappropriate use of them."

"I'm making you breakfast ain't I? Oh wait I forgot you aren't used to eat this good in the morning. " He said putting the last pancake mix in the pan.

"Well I'm kinda hungry now, but before eating we gotta clean up, right buddy?"

"Punk." Bucky muttered with a grin.

Peter followed Steve to the bathroom where he made sure the child was all cleaned up before attending to himself.

When they were done, he was greeted by the delicious scent of newly made breakfast. "Smells good." Steve said taking his seat at the table.

"Thank you Bucky!" Peter squealed sitting as well, Steve put some pancakes on the child's plate along with some blueberries and raspberries and his beloved chocolate milk in his cup, the boy poured maple syrup on his pancakes eating with much hunger and excitement.

Steve smiled and put the flat cakes on his plate and poured very little syrup and settled for a cup of orange juice.

His best friend simply stared at them, focusing on the attention and care Steve paid to the kid.

"It's hard to believe that he's not actually your kid; you guys are basically attached to the hip." James said.

Steve simply shook his head and ate his food, but Bucky continued.

"Have you ever thought of settling down, having a family?" He asked.

Steve had obviously thought about it, a lot of times, he always wanted someone to be there for him and kids, he loved kids he would've had as many as possible if it was for him.

But nowadays it seemed as if everyone was scared of commitment or the people interested in him were just for his looks and not for who he really was, it was hard.

Except for Peggy, he loved her in a way he never loved anyone and unlike the rest she loved him too and for who he was inside. He would've spent his entire life with her, have a family and grow old together.

But life got in the way of that, not only growing apart as time passed but she was also a hardworking woman and she couldn't be tied down, at least not at the time.

"Still thinking about her huh?" Maybe it was his imagination but a hint if sadness in Bucky's eyes as he talked about her but his attention was quickly stolen by a talking Peter.

"Who is her?" the child questioned.

"Her name is Peggy and she used to be one of your uncle here closest friend." His friend answered.

He was silent for a moment processing the new information he was just given.

"Was she a friend like Thor?" He inquired cheerfully.

Steve took his time before answering, he didn't want to burst the child bubble by saying that they didn't know each other enough to be considered friends let alone close friends but after the events that took place yesterday he could say they way more like acquaintances.

"Not really, she was more." He said.

The child didn't say anything after a loud "Oh" but rather kept eating his fruits happily.

"I'm sorry who's Thor?" Bucky was the one now asking questions. Steve couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter at his best friend facial expression.

"Thor is my teacher, he came yesterday because it was raining and he couldn't get home." Peter said smiling at the mention of his beloved teacher.

"Yeah."

"So let me get this straight, Peter's teacher came over yesterday and now you guys are friends?"

"Long story short; I wanted to help and I was supposed drive him home, you know 'cause of the rain, I forgot and drove close to my place without even asking him where to drop him so I offered him to stay over the evening and I would drive him back." Steve said blushing slightly.

James was the one laughing now as if what was just said was an elaborate joke, but by the look on Steve's face maybe it wasn't after all.

"Oh shit you're serious." He said his face morphing back into seriousness. "You invited Peter's hot teacher over and spent the evening with him."

"He isn't Peter's hot teacher." Steve denied.

That was indeed a lie because the man was too handsome to be considered even average, but Steve wasn't going to voice that thought out loud.

"Yeah? Peter, can you describe me Thor?"

"He's very tall and muscly, he has long blond hair and blue eyes."

Peter described Thor, and Steve knew his face was getting deeper shades of pink and red, he turned around to look at the child giggling clearly amused by the fact that Steve was embarrassed.

"You were saying?" Bucky continued with a grin plastered on his face. "That doesn't mean anything, Buck, I hosted him like every nice person would." Steve retorted back trying not choke on his orange juice as he was drinking it.

"If you say so Stevie."

***

Later that morning

James left a couple hours after breakfast, having to run a couple errands.

Steve had received a call from Stephen who was done with work, and passed the phone to Peter who was happy to hear from his father again, he left the phone with the child as he was talking to his parent while coloring on his coloring book happily telling his parents about his day.

He was doing his laundry, Thor's stuff included, he was going to ask Stephen for the teacher's number eventually just to know when to give him his stuff. He reflected on his best friend's words from before, sure he didn't say it aloud but he implied that Steve was interested in Thor.

He did find the man attractive and interesting, but he couldn't say he was into him, _for Christ's sake_ he barely knew the man, he kept reminding himself.

Done with putting the clothes in the washing machine, he walked out of the room to the living room where Peter just stood up walking towards him passing him his phone back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, if it's no burden, you can bring Peter home, and what is this story you're hanging out with Thor?" Stephen said on the other side of the line, and Steve tried to stifle a laugh, _of course Peter had told him._

"I promise I'll explain everything when I get there." He said.

"Okay bye I'll see you later." Peter's father said before ending the call.

Steve dressed Peter up in a plain white t-shirt and his red and blue zip up hoodie with some blue trousers, before getting ready himself. He picked out a blue shirt and his black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans, the weather outside seemed okay so there was no need to wear any thick clothing.

He made sure he had everything with him before leaving his apartment and taking the lift with Peter tightly clutching his hand, smiling softly at the action and held the child hand as tight.

They walked to his car, Steve putting the boy's backpack in backseat as Peter sat on the passengers' seat and he set himself on the driver's seat getting ready to start the car.

"Seat belt?"

"Buckled!"

  
"Good, let's go then!" He said making the child giggle and started the vehicle.

They rode silently mostly because Peter was playing on Steve's phone and music from the radio playing in the background.

Steve was content in life right now, he had friends and family he couldn't really complain. He had come a long way since those 5 long years when his life seemed to be completely falling apart, he realized he couldn't dwell in the past any longer moving on was for the best maybe life was really going to give him a second chance after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by Peter who had stopped playing with the phone and was now looking at Steve. "Uncle Steve?" He asked.

"Yes?" Steve replied as he stopped at the red traffic light and focusing his gaze on the brown haired child sitting next to him. "Are you going to meet Thor again?" He asked looking at Steve with an unreadable expression on his face, it was a mix of hope, sadness and disappointment that could be heard in his voice. "Why the question Petey?" He asked.

Peter looked unsure before he finally spoke again. "You looked like you didn't want to talk about meeting him today with Bucky." He said playing with his fingers.

The light turned red and Steve had to fix his attention back to the road ahead of them, but he didn't want that thought to linger in the child's brain for any longer. "It's not that; it's just that your uncle here has a hard time admitting having fun, I very much liked hanging out with you and Thor yesterday, and who knows maybe I'll be hanging out with Thor again" He said with a smile.

He couldn't turn his head to look at Peter's face, but he caught a glimpse of the child's smile with the corner of his eye, the boy didn't ask anything, satisfied with his uncle's answer.

They drove for awhile before reaching the Strange-Stark's residence and rang the bell. Much to his surprise, Pepper was the one who opened the door.

"Hey nice to see you Pep." Steve said leaning in and hugging her.

"Hi Steve, hey Pete how are you." She said lowering herself to Peter's height and hugging the child too.

"Pepper! I'm fine I spent the night with Uncle Steve and had so much fun." He said, Pepper released him from the hug but he held her hand time as they were headed towards the backyard.

"I thought you and Tony wouldn't be back 'til Monday." Steve said a little perplexed by what was going on. "Yeah we closed the deals earlier, and he wanted to surprise Peter and Stephen so here we are." She said smiling as they reached the back door.

Peter's face lit up once he saw his parents through the glass door, freeing himself from Pepper's grasp and running towards them. They were both sitting on the wooden swing chair, Stephen reading a book as Tony had his head on his husband's shoulder looking at peace.

Peter jumped on Tony's lap and all attention was on him. "Papa!"

"Hey spidey, how are you?" Tony asked his child as he placed him more comfortably on his lap and kissed his forehead. "Amazing!" He said. Stephen had already dropped his book and caressed his son's face smiling.

"How so?" He asked looking at Steve from where he sat next to Pepper. "Hey Tony." he said, the child continued speaking vividly describing the events that took place the day prior thoroughly.

Every now and then Tony would glance at Steve's way and smirk, and he knew Steve was going to tease him for it, or how his cheeks flushed as the story kept going on. As soon as he finished, nothing was said regarding Thor or the evening before as they all started to converse about typical stuff, work, and bits of Stephen making fun of Tony and making everyone laugh.

Before leaving though Steve asked for Thor's number explaining that he left his stuff at his place and he wanted to give it back. Stephen nodded and said, "Sent it to you, check your messages."

Steve thanked him as soon as he saw the contact and left promising Peter that he would take him out for some fun time again.

"Do you think-" Pepper asked but was cut of by the couple who knew what she was about to ask.

"Yes."

"He's totally into him." Tony finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me it's my first fic guys! Anyway thanks to anyone who's reading.  
> I do not own any of the following characters.


End file.
